smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grouchy Smurf (Hero Stories)
"I hate... whatever it is I hate!" Oscar "Grouchy" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Grouchy, as his name suggests, is a Smurf that is full of grouch and says "I hate.." to whatever the other Smurfs say. You would think Grouchy hates everything, but he has a heart of gold that he sometimes does not to show to the others. The thing he hates most is helping the other Smurfs with their chores; he prefers to just sit in a corner and sulk about how much he hates everything. The other Smurfs consider him a sourpuss since he says nothing but "I hate" . This soon became his catchphrase throughout the entire story series. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had originally chosen Hefty, along with Brainy and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, He, along with Clumsy and Vanity went in their place. After Hero and Wonder had their first child, he met his Mirror Of Opposition-created counterpart, Sulky, with whom he had a rocky relationship with at the start when he first met her, but eventually warmed over since she can empathize with what it's like to be him. He also enjoys the small intimate moments he had with her before they got married. When they eventually did get married, on day known as the "Day of 100 Weddings", he couldn't help but not have enough of her. Of the course of the following years, he eventually became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their son and daughter. He continued to watch them grow up and develop up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". Personality Because Grouchy is the type of Smurf who is very uncomfortable sharing his feelings with anyone, he only shares his feelings around the Smurfs that he really trusts, such as Hero, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Wonder, Abloec, and Sulky. Role in the Village Grouchy is usually seen working, and all he does is say how much he hates whatever is going on. During events where they have to retrieve something and Hero is unable to help, he does offer some help and he doesn't seem to get as scared as the others do. Relationships * Hero is considered one of his best friends. * Papa Smurf is the Smurf that he considers his father. * Smurfette is his love interest, though he is very secretive about how he shows that he cares for her. * Wonder is his adopted sister * Oracle Smurf is the Smurf that he loves, mostly because Oracle loves him despite his grouchy demeanor. * Nat, Snappy & Slouchy are his adopted little brothers. * Sassette is his adopted little sister. * Abloec is another one of his best friends, as is also * Fergus MacSmurf * Sulky is his future wife, with whom he had a rocky relationship with at the start when he first met her upon her creation, but he eventually warmed up to her over time, since she can empathize with what it's like to be him. He also enjoyed the small intimate moments he had with her before they got married. When they eventually did get married, on day known as the "Day of 100 Weddings", he couldn't help but not have enough of her. * Stormy is his future daughter that he has through his wife. * Grumpy is his future son that he has through his wife. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants and is always seen sulking, or with his arms folded. His physique as a Smurf is within the normal range of his species. Stage Performance(s) For his role of Grumpy in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs", he wears a brown Smurf hat and pants, white shoes and a long red jacket. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Jake Johnson, who voices the character in Smurfs: The Lost Village. An alternative would be George Lopez, who voiced the character in the 2011 Smurfs movie, its 2013 sequel and the special, The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol. Trivia *In the story "Wonder the Naughty", he changes his name to''' Positive Smurf''' and becomes much nicer, which is unusual for the character, but returns to his normal self at the end of the story. *His birth name of Oscar is a reference to Oscar the Grouch in Sesame Street. *His Zodiac sign is Gemini, as his birthday is May 28th, the same as his desired voice actor, Jake Johnson. See Also *Like and dislikes Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Rough voices Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Nature worshipers Category:Grouchy's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports